


寵愛

by inmarcesiblerose



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but i completed it faster than any of my au so chinese it is, honestly idek why i chose to write in chinese, who knows maybe i'll translate this into english someday, yeah i know it's in chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmarcesiblerose/pseuds/inmarcesiblerose
Summary: dreamcatcher百合向cp: 祉攸x裕賢 ( +助攻 始娟x秀雅私設如山 ooc 勿上升真人開頭還好 中段逐漸沙雕xxj文筆求體諒 沒大綱沒flow隨心寫一發完聖誕快樂
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	寵愛

**Author's Note:**

> dreamcatcher百合向  
> cp: 祉攸x裕賢 ( +助攻 始娟x秀雅  
> 私設如山 ooc 勿上升真人  
> 開頭還好 中段逐漸沙雕  
> xxj文筆求體諒 沒大綱沒flow隨心寫  
> 一發完  
> 聖誕快樂

一見鍾情。

那是金裕賢日思夜想後綜合到自己對金祉攸的感覺。

在迎新營裡看過舞蹈部的表演後，金祉攸的身影在金裕賢的腦海裡揮之不去。同組的組長李始娟雖然不停的說著在舞台上同樣閃耀的金秀雅，但金裕賢的目光只停留在金祉攸身上沒離開過，她也是從李始娟的口中得知金祉攸的名字的。

“小學妹，來跟姐姐混吧。”表演過後李始娟這樣跟金裕賢說。混？混啥？李始娟看著一頭霧水的金裕賢笑了出來 “姐姐我是音樂部的，你今早受罰唱歌唱得挺不錯嘛。來音樂部跟我吧。你說過你會彈吉他吧？”李始娟拍著金裕賢的肩頭問道，金裕賢只能點頭回應。

“太好了，我們剛好缺個吉他手。”李始娟的嘴角揚起一抹壞笑然後靠近金裕賢的耳邊壓低聲線說“我還可以介紹金祉攸給你認識哦，我們兩個學會可close了。”

然後金裕賢就加入了音樂部，雖然口上總說著是因為對音樂的熱情並不是為了金祉攸。

-

李始娟也盡了她的承諾介紹了金祉攸給金裕賢認識。

“你就是始娟常常說的那個學妹喔，想認識你很久了，我是金祉攸。”

「我也想認識你很久了。」金裕賢沒把這句話說出口，只是控制著自己左胸口那逐漸加速的心跳然後輕輕的笑了。

“嗯，我是金裕賢，很高興認識你，前輩。”

只見面前的人兒笑得燦爛，不斷的拍打著身旁金秀雅的手臂 “我終於不是自己一個做你們的電燈泡了！” 然後又拉起了金裕賢的手 “以後我們要互相扶持面對著這對甜的噁心的情侶喔！”

“你們也做情侶不就行了嘛。”還好金祉攸還拉著金裕賢的手，不然某李姓音樂部部長就要被某金姓新成員打死了。

“嗯嗯對啊看身高挺般配的。”金秀雅就沒那麼幸運，一下子被金祉攸用她的長腿踩在她的腳上。

“不用管她們，她們老是這樣子想要把不同的人硬塞給我。”金祉攸不好意思的笑了，金裕賢搖頭回笑。“沒關係啊，我可是很願意接受祉攸前輩啊。”

金祉攸臉上的一抹淡紅並沒逃過金裕賢的雙眼“說什麼呢。” 緊隨著的是金秀雅的聲線 “學妹也這麼說了那就這樣安排上吧！”

“金秀雅你最好給我閉上你的嘴。”

誰也沒有留意到金祉攸從剛才拉著金裕賢的手開始，一直沒放開過。

-

進了音樂部後才發現跟金裕賢同班的李多美彈得一手好琴。本身個不論在營裡還是班上總是安靜地在看書的存在，令人難以靠近。不過在音樂部練習裡兩人還是混熟了。

“你說舞蹈部雙金怎麼總愛來串門子。”有天李多美看著金秀雅又拉著金祉攸來看音樂部的練習然後問了跟她們更熟的金裕賢。“就是我知道秀雅前輩跟始娟前輩在一起，但是怎麼總帶上祉攸前輩啊。”

“不知道呢。”金裕賢看著站在門口的金祉攸，然後對上了她那雙似是在尋找誰的雙眸。一個好看的笑容在祉攸臉上綻開，眼神也停留在金裕賢身上。

金裕賢放下話筒走向了金祉攸。“前輩，又來了啊？”“這邊的金秀雅要找你們家部長嘛，只好跟來了。”“還以為你來找我呢～”金裕賢假裝一臉失落要轉身回去原來的位置，金祉攸立刻拉著她的手腕“誰說我沒有想過來找你的呢？”

金裕賢的嘴角不自禁地上揚，安撫好自己心裡那隻小鹿後做好表情管理才轉過身面對金祉攸。她以為自己掩飾的很好的時候其實金祉攸都給看進眼內了。

“那你怎麼不來教室找我呀？”

“怎麼了，想念我嗎？”金祉攸的臉上浮現出一個輕佻的微笑看著金裕賢。

“我我我哪有！”金裕賢難得的口吃逗得金祉攸笑得更歡了。

“想我的話就來二年一班找我啊，我會等你的，學妹～”金祉攸特地把尾音拉長，還要摸一下金裕賢的頭毛。看著金裕賢由驚訝到驚慌再到慌亂的樣子不知怎的令金祉攸心情特地好。

有空去調戲一下這隻大型犬也不錯。

-

就是這樣金祉攸總是不定時的出現在金裕賢的教室外面。

這可可憐了李多美，你說學會活動又看到部長和 隔 壁 舞蹈部金寶拉親暱，回到課室又是大型金裕賢被金祉攸調戲現場，再加上一群金祉攸迷妹在教室外頭羨（仇）慕（視）的眼神。

真苦了李·單身狗·多美。

終於，有天李始娟在看到李多美怨恨的眼神時就說，“多美，來跟姐混吧，我給你找女朋友。”

雖然很明顯地李始娟不是很理解李多美那眼神背後的成因，不過她想著至少在學校裡有著李始娟這靠山也是不錯的就答應了。

然後李多美發現了那是個錯的選擇。

不只是學會活動和課室，現在她們三個前輩每天就到多美和裕賢的教室找她們一起吃午飯。在金裕賢半威迫半利誘之下，李多美成了個不折不扣的fifth-wheel。

這邊一句寶貝，那邊一句學妹；一對是公開戀情已久仍在熱戀期中的情侶，一對是明顯的雙箭頭卻又沒人願意踏出下一步的… 朋友。

夾在她們之間的李多美只能喊一句「神啊，放過我吧。」

-

不單是午飯，金祉攸也開始照顧起金裕賢的早餐。

“李多美這你的嗎？”金裕賢看著自己桌上放著的三文治，還暖的。

“不，有人送你的吧。”李多美的眼睛沒離開過她手裡的小說，緩緩的說道。

“那… 好吧。”金裕賢是那種爭取每分每秒睡覺的人，早餐根本就不在她的字典裡，總說著「午飯多吃一點補回來就好。」

金裕賢拿起三文治旁的粉紅色便利貼，工整的寫著「不吃早餐對身體不好，從今天起你的早餐我負責」

即是金裕賢持著對方不可能每天都給她送早餐的心態便無視了那便利貼，事實卻是另一回事。自那天起，金裕賢每天都收到一份早餐，伴著一張跟第一天一模一樣的粉紅色便條。只是她從不知道早餐都是誰給她送的。

揭曉的日子是金裕賢跟著金祉攸去讀書的某天。

金祉攸讀書累了趴在桌子上睡覺，陽光灑在她的側臉上。金裕賢看著金祉攸的臉看的入迷，心裡想著她是有多幸運才可以做到金祉攸的朋友啊。

能成為她的朋友就足夠了。

留意到金祉攸帶著的眼鏡，定是會睡得不舒服吧，於是金裕賢小心翼翼的把金祉攸帶著的眼鏡摘了下來放到祉攸的文具包旁邊。總覺得金祉攸文具包裡的便利貼看著眼熟，在看看她寫的筆記，那字跡更眼熟了。

「找到了，原來就是你。」

金裕賢拿出了她夾在日記本裡一直收藏著每天收到的便利貼並找到了第一天收到的那張。金裕賢寫上了「謝謝你一直照顧我。」然後摺疊好，放到金祉攸的文具包裡面。

對著這麼細心的一個人怎麼可能只想做她的朋友呢。

-

音樂部沒有練習的日子，李始娟就愛拖著金裕賢和李多美去看舞蹈部練習。

“你看我們家秀雅跳的多好啊。”看著一臉花痴的部長，兩位學妹除了同意還能說什麼。

金裕賢的目光自動的尋找著金祉攸。紮起了平日放下的長髮，汗水在白皙的皮膚上流著，因為祉攸只穿著運動內衣所以那完美的腹肌一覽無遺。這麼瘦削的身形跳起舞來那力度那線條實在是太可以了。

李多美對看金祉攸看的著迷的金裕賢問了一句“喜歡金祉攸嗎？”金裕賢下意識的回答“喜歡。”還是回答以後才發現自己剛才說了什麼。

一把就拉著李多美要打她，逗得李始娟笑得開懷。

“搞什麼啊你們？”金祉攸的聲音傳進金裕賢的耳朵，立刻放開了李多美然後搖著頭“沒什麼，她逗我而已！”

“這樣啊…” 金祉攸看著她們倆，由一臉的懷疑笑起來了，“你們怎樣回家？金秀雅肯定是跟李始娟走的了。”

李多美先拒絕了一切可能的邀請。“我還要去補習，不回家，你們可以一起走，不用管我。” 

“我就踏自行車回家，要載你嗎，前輩？”

“好啊，有學妹載我回家真好。”

李多美默默的帶上了她的墨鏡離開了現場。

金祉攸穿上了外套後拿著她的背包向還坐在地上的金裕賢走去，伸出了手要拉她起來。

“走吧！”

金裕賢站起來後依然牽著金祉攸的手。“好，我的自行車在那邊。”

“對了，你又不知道我住在哪裡，會不會不順路啊？”金祉攸看著把她們的袋子放好在前面的籃子的金裕賢問著。“怎會不順路呢？前輩你住哪裡啊？”

“我住的西邊，森亞區那裡。” 金裕賢住的剛好是城市的另一邊。

“喔好，我也住西邊，不過不是你那裡，也順路的。” 

“那就好了。”

金裕賢騎上了自行車，待金祉攸也坐好後便開始踏向回家的另一個方向。

金祉攸本來抓在椅子上的手悄悄的移到抓著金裕賢的襯衣之後再圍著她的腰間。

金裕賢感受到腰間的雙臂不禁屏住自己的氣息。感覺到金祉攸靠在她的背上更要調整好自己的呼吸，祈求不要讓她聽見自己跳得賊快的心跳聲。

心跳得快還有另一個原因。

完了，金裕賢完全不會西邊的路。

“左邊。” 停在分岔口的金裕賢聽到金祉攸的指令向著左邊的路走去，然後一直跟隨著金祉攸給她的指示把她送回家。

“學妹不是西邊的人吧。”

啊，還是被拆穿了。 

金裕賢尷尬的點頭，“嗯… 我住在東邊…” 

在家門口的祉攸笑起來了，“傻瓜，早說嘛，你可以不用送我回來的。” 金祉攸向金裕賢靠近然後在她的臉頰上輕吻一下，“謝謝你，明天換我送你回家咯。明天見。”

金裕賢還沈醉在剛才那個吻的時候金祉攸已經進家門了。她突然又探出頭來，“裕賢啊，回到家的時候要告訴我，讓我知道你安全到家了。”

“知道了，前輩。”金裕賢踏著飄飄然的腳步回到熟悉的大路上又踏車回家了。

就這樣養成了她們倆每天輪著送對方回家的習慣，誰管他要用多了一倍的時間回家呢？

-

金祉攸和金秀雅作為舞蹈部的主力還有李始娟這音樂部部長兼主唱，總是在不同活動上表演，無人不曉。金秀雅和李始娟談戀愛更是令她們在校園內的知名度更高了，同時也傷透了不少學妹的心。

那剩下的金祉攸呢？儘管每天桌上放滿著情書，她的感情生活卻好像沒點起色，她也對受到的追求沒做出任何回應，令人們對她的興趣有增無減。

這一切卻因為金那個賢產生了變化。

以前的三人行變成了五人幫，其他的學生都很好奇金裕賢和李多美到底是誰，怎麼會變成了她們的一份子。

幸好的是多美這麼一個安靜高冷的存在，從來沒有人懷疑過她跟任何一位前輩的關係。

金裕賢卻不一樣了。

\- 畢竟都姓金嘛，裕賢會不會是她們其中一個的妹妹啊？  
\- 沒聽說過祉攸有妹妹欸，但更不可能是秀雅的妹妹啊，你看那身高就知道了。  
\- 你看那手牽的多自然，會是祉攸的女友嗎？  
\- 對欸，祉攸不是每天都在裕賢身邊轉嘛，哪有看過她這樣對其他人的？肯定是在一齊了！

WHAT!?

就這樣金裕賢和金祉攸的戀愛說就在校園裡傳起來了。

-

“金裕賢！”李多美一進教室便衝著話題1/2的主人公走去，雙手搭在金裕賢的肩頭上，眼裡泛著淚光然後一把將她抱著。“I’m so proud of you, 你們終於在一起了！”

“啊？”金裕賢一臉迷惘的看著李多美，“你說什麼啊？”

“你和祉攸前輩… 不是在一起了嗎？”李多美用一個更迷惘的眼神看著金裕賢。

“Oh my GOD！”金裕賢把頭埋進李多美的頸窩，“難怪今早一踏進校園總覺得平日已經夠多的殺人視線變得更多了… 我們不是在一起啊…”

李多美眉頭一皺 「這誰傳出來的謠言啊…」 手順著懷裡的金裕賢的頭髮。“沒事兒，我們待會去找祉攸前輩問下她吧。”

-

金祉攸看著一封情書一盒巧克力都沒有的書桌龍顏大悅。“今天挺快的處理好桌上那些東西欸～” 只見身為她同桌的金秀雅一臉疑惑的看著自己 “名花都有主了，還送些什麼啊？”

只見一大個問號出現在金祉攸的頭上。“誰有主了啊？” “你啊！”金秀雅對著她喊。“跟金裕賢在一起了又不跟我們說，這還是我從其他人那裡聽回來的，你過分了喔！”

金祉攸立刻坐下拉著金秀雅低聲地問 “誰告訴你的啦？我沒有跟裕賢在一起啊。”“喔… 忘了，就在走廊聽到的嘛…”

金秀雅看著扶額苦惱著的金祉攸不禁嘆了一口氣。「完了完了我zqsg啃的攸裕難道就要斷送在一個謠言之中嗎！？」

“我還好，裕賢… 會比我影響得更大吧？”欸欸欸突然說起了緋聞女友了。“怎麼會這樣說呢？”“你是看不見平日其他人怎麼看著裕賢的嗎？就因為她跟我們一起玩兒，那些女生都從眼神裡給她送刀子了…”祉攸的話越說越小聲，就像在責備自己讓裕賢受到莫名的委屈。

“不行，我要保護她。”金祉攸的眼裡閃爍著金秀雅從未看過的堅定。

「嗯我的cp有救了。」 — 金秀雅

-

「裕賢啊，待會午飯時間來天台找我。」金裕賢收到了祉攸的短訊，短訊帶來的是一陣興奮但更多是擔心。壓抑著心裡複雜的情緒，很快的回了句「好。」

李多美看著門口期待著她的李始娟和金秀雅嘆了口氣。

“我們家小王子趕快走吧不然又要排好一輪隊了！”金秀雅衝著施施然走出來的李多美說。李多美不知道從哪時開始被娟雅收養了做孩子，金秀雅是女王的話，多美自然變成了她們家的小王子 （經過李多美極力反對做公主之後）。

已經向樓梯走去的金裕賢聽到金秀雅的話後回頭比了個加油的手勢給李多美然後繼續走向找金祉攸的路了。

「為了裕賢和祉攸前輩，我今天就一對二吧。」

-

金裕賢把通往天台的門打開，祉攸已經坐在一角的椅子上等著她了。

聽到鐵門開啟的聲音，祉攸的視線移到門的一方，看著裕賢向她走過來。

“前輩。”走到祉攸面前，平日看著祉攸自然而然地揚起的嘴角不見了。“裕賢。”祉攸依舊地向裕賢笑了。“坐。”

祉攸自然地牽起了裕賢的手，拇指輕輕的在裕賢的手背上打圈。

“她們有沒有對你做些什麼？”祉攸的聲線裡充滿著對裕賢的擔心。祉攸不是沒聽過其他學生因為嫉妒金裕賢而走到她面前捏做事實，胡亂告狀，盡說些難聽的話，只要是她聽到的都被她逐個堵住了嘴。但她不知道沒有她在身邊的裕賢會怎樣，會不會受傷，會不會被欺負。

“我沒事，不就還是那些死亡視線嘛，都習慣了。” 裕賢勉強的笑了，她知道祉攸不可能會屬於她也不能只屬於她，這就是獨佔著萬人迷要承擔的後果吧。

“這不是你應該要習慣的東西來的…”

“沒關係啦，我們澄清了就可以啦。”

“澄清什麼？”

“我們… 不是在一起啊。”

“那如果我想呢？”

“嗯？你說什麼？”

“我說，我想和你在一起。” 金祉攸真摯的看著金裕賢，只見金裕賢立刻把手收回來避開金祉攸的眼神。“你不用因為那些謠言而和我在一起的。”

“誰說我想和你在一起是因為謠言的？” 金祉攸雙手搭在金裕賢的肩頭上把她轉向自己。“我想和你在一起是因為我喜歡你，你都看不出來嗎？”

金裕賢的腦袋以一秒百米的速度運轉著，備受萬人喜愛的金祉攸居然會喜歡我？這宇宙是哪裡出錯了？

“你… 是在作弄我吧？”金祉攸一邊心裡默默的咒罵著自己的心為什麼要剛好喜歡一個摩羯一邊搖頭。“我是真的真的喜歡你，不然我怎麼每天給你買早餐吃，放學又跟你一起走，每天在你身邊轉啊？”

面對著突如其來的告白，金裕賢一個驚慌失措。表面上沈默不語，內心的小鹿百米飛奔起來。

“你…不喜歡我嗎？”金祉攸小心地問著。難道她一直都意會錯了嗎？金裕賢不喜歡她嗎？

“不！”金裕賢立馬回答，“我也喜歡祉攸前輩！非常非常喜歡。從迎新營看到前輩表演的那天就喜歡上了，然後跟前輩相處下來只覺得前輩越來越有魅力，我也越來越喜歡前輩。只是我覺得前輩這麼受歡迎的人怎麼會喜歡我呢這根本不可能嘛我只是一個平凡的一年級生不值得前輩喜歡-”金裕賢一直數著自己不應該被金祉攸喜歡的原因，金祉攸看不下去，雙手從肩頭放到金裕賢的雙頰，一下子堵上了她的嘴。

清爽的橘子味在金祉攸的口腔中蔓延，空氣充滿著金裕賢那洗衣粉的薰衣草。

金裕賢顫抖的雙手抓住金祉攸的襯衣，慢慢的跟上她的節奏回吻著。

“怎麼可能不喜歡你呢？”在無法呼吸以前金祉攸拉開兩人的距離，抵著金裕賢的額頭，雙眼看著眼前微微喘氣的人兒。“我也是非常非常的喜歡你，裕賢。和我在一起吧。”

“好啊前輩。”一個微笑在金裕賢的臉上綻開。

“那… 我就澄清說，你是我的女朋友咯。”金祉攸咧嘴而笑，對面的金裕賢只可以點頭。“還有，別再叫我前輩了。我現在也是你女朋友啦。”

“嗯，姐姐。”

聽著金裕賢用奶音叫著自己姐姐，很甜，金祉攸很喜歡。

-

金秀雅刷著社交媒體，一個大大的笑容掛在臉上。

“唉你們快看祉攸剛po了些什麼！”本來只想說給李始娟和李多美聽的話，因為興奮而出現的大嗓門，她不經意的在飯堂裡宣布。

照片裡是金祉攸和金裕賢十指相扣的手。

「戀愛說是真的，我們在一起了。誰要是敢碰她就死定了。金裕賢是我的女人，只能由我來欺負。」


End file.
